The present technology relates to a video display system and a method of displaying a video that utilize a network, and to an external unit that is utilized in the video display system.
In recent years, a video display unit such as a television has been gaining higher image quality and multiple functions. The image quality of the video display unit is determined based on various parameters. These parameters are often preset when the video display unit is shipped. When a display panel therein is aged, the video display unit may be provided, for example, with a function of automatically correcting part of the preset parameters to values in accordance with the aging in some cases. Moreover, it is assumed that video contents displayed by the video display unit may include various kinds and various programs. The video display unit may be therefore provided, for example, with a function of automatically correcting part of the preset parameters to values in accordance with the kinds and the like of the video contents in some cases (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-60863).